Systems and methods for providing custom orthodontic appliances are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,562 and in Published International patent application No. PCT/US00/35558. The practical implementation of such systems and methods benefits from improvements in software and computer interfaces, from accommodation of the priorities and preferences of orthodontic practitioners and from extended adaptation to the anatomy of the patient, both the individual anatomy and generic anatomical features.
There is a need for practical and economical improvements in the delivery of custom orthodontic appliances.